lifeforgefandomcom-20200214-history
Events
Weekly Events * Sunday at 18:00 (22:00 UTC) server time - x2 Loot ** An event that makes chance for loot to drop be doubled for an hour ** This does not include resource drops. * Thursday at 16:00 (20:00 UTC) server time- Quiz ** A quiz between all online players that rewards the top 3 participants * Friday at 17:00 (21:00 UTC) server time- Echo Dungeon ** An event that allows access to a map that generates a mob with health corresponding to the amount of players in that map ** The map can be accessed through the Dungeons menu or through Cassie at the top floor of the Armistin Hunters' Lodge in Armistin while the event is active. * Saturday at 14:00 (18:00 UTC) server time- x2 XP ** An event that make all character experience doubled for an hour. ** This stacks with experience potions, but not with world blessings. Valentine's Day 2018 For Valentine's Day, the Crate of Passion was released in the Mythra Shop. Its a 25 plat box that contains Valentine's day themed cosmetics. Halloween Halloween 2017 The event took place during the week of Halloween in 2017. There was a new zone that temporarily opened up that contained ghosts and other haunted monsters that dropped two currencies, candy corns and pumpkin seeds. These currencies were used to buy certain Halloween themed cosmetics. There was a boss in the area that dropped certain cosmetics as well. Christmas Christmas 2016 The 2016 Christmas even was a grind and gather quest of killing goblins to get candy. It was similar to the Christmas 2017 event. Christmas 2017 The event that took place for Christmas in 2017, was a simple grind and gather quest. The story line was short and simple about the elves needing assistance in saving father Christmas. You were given a quest in which you had to kill 200 Ice Mage Goblins and 200 Fire Mage Goblins respectively. After such you were given the task to kill the goblin leader, Grual, and save Father Christmas. During this quest you would receive Mints, dropped by the goblins and received as reward for quest, to trade for limited cosmetics at the shop. Easter Easter 2017 From April 16 to the 22, Easter Eggs dropped from monsters. Players could take these eggs to the Charlin Merchant to buy a variety of consumables, as well as Easter Ears. Miscellaneous April Fools 2017 JIMMY! An NPC named Jimmy was added and he gave out a chain of quests that involved killing certain mobs. The quest gave a cosmetic shield of dismay at the end. Conclave PvP (May 20, 2017) This was an event which was in essence a pvp tournament, where players would strut their stuff and show their worth against others. This even featured two categories; Conclave and Single. There were 4 winners per category that each received 10 platinum and a Conclave Cape, and a winner voted by the audience received a Blood Wolf Mount. Conclave Winners: Newho, NyxNevermore, Rockabye, DominicAB All recieved Conclave Capes and 10 platinum. Singles Winners: Vels, Rekusa, DrCreator, Trisis All received Conclave Capes and 10 platinum. Rekusa received Blood Wolf mount. __NOEDITSECTION__